The Teacher and the Student
by SummaPrime
Summary: I just wanted to be a regular college professor. Mr. Steve Rogers. That's all! Until, all of a sudden, a handsome student got in my way. I can't believed I risked it all for a cute face and I can't believe what I got myself into.
1. Running Late to Class

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the engineering building?" I asked a student passerby who ignored me. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the engineering building. I have a Physics class I have to be in." I asked another student passerby.

"It's behind the Reed Richard Library." The student tells me.

"Thank you so much." I show gratitude.

I can't believe it's my first day at Empire State University and I am late for my first class. This has been my dream for the longest. I am finally here, and I'm late. I pick up the pace because the library is literally on the other side of campus. Why did I wear all these layers? I am walking through every shortcut I can think of and I can feel it on my forehead. Sweat. I am about to sweat through my clothes. I use the back of my hand to wipe the sweat of my face and obstruct my vision when I bump into another student and make him drop all his books.

"I am so sorry." I apologize and notice he's adorable.

"It's okay." He says.

I frantically try to help him pick up his materials and he is trying to pick them up just as frantically. He snatches some of the loose papers out of my hands.

"Sorry about that. I am just late for my class." He says.

"I completely understand." I forgive.

He organizes himself and we both move forward. We keep walking at quick and steady pace when we reach the same door. We acknowledge that we are both late to the same class but don't say anything. I open the door for him, and he runs in. I walk down the aisle and stand behind the podium. "Hi class! My name is professor Rogers and I will be your instructor for Biophysics I this semester." I announced. "I want to say that I am sorry for being late and sweaty. I will do my best to not be late and make no promises about my perspiration." I joke as I take off my blazer. After taking off my blazer, I realize I could've worn a looser shirt. The sweat is basically tracing my pecs, leaving little to the imagination. I start the presentation and I notice the student I bumped into. He had to sit in the very front as that was the last desk available.

"While the computer is loading my presentation, let's get to know each other a little more." I point at the student I bumped into and ask, "what is your name?"

"Peter Parker." He answers.

"Just a quick anecdote for everyone, the reason Peter is late is because I pushed him down because when I am not teaching my students, I am bullying my students." The class laughs and I get a little smirk out of Mr. Parker. The smirk is cute on him. The presentation loaded but I noticed the clock and it was time for me to release the class.

"Well class it looks like we've learned a lot. Good work. See you all on Wednesday!" The class laughs again. Everyone gets up and begins to exit the room. Peter takes his time and approaches the podium.

"Hey Mr. Rogers, I am taking a lot of classes this semester and I wanted to know if there were was any way I could get ahead of the class."


	2. Being in My Office

I try to wipe more my sweat off and adjust my clothing. "So, I have not thought of any extra credit opportunities yet but I do take the progress of the class into consideration." I inform the young student. Peter places all of his books and notes into his backpack and swings it over his right shoulder.

"Well I was actually hoping to obtain the presentation for today, so I made study at home before you present it." Peter explains.

"Oh, I see. Sure." I look at the classroom computer for a second. "I cannot give you the presentation through this computer but if you follow me to my office, I can definitely let you borrow the flash drive that has the presentation on it." I offer.

"I can't right now, I have another class I have to get to." Peter explains.

"That's fine. Stop by whenever you can, and I will help you out." I respond.

"Will do!" Peter agrees.

He leaves the room and notice his cute butt as he walks out. I snap back to reality and head over to my office. I set my briefcase down and look through my desk for a back-up shirt. I can't find one even though I know I keep one here. I keep shuffling through my desk and its drawers looking for another shirt and _bam_ I find one. I find a black and white plaid shirt. I undo my belt and unbutton my shirt. I take off my shirt and realize that my undershirt underneath is swampy. I take off my tank top as well.

*_Knock Knock*_

My office door opens as Peter enters with his head down. Peter closes the door behind him and lifts his head up and stands petrified. He simply is staring at me speechless while my chest is exposed, my belt is done, my underwear band is visible, and I am only holding a shirt in my right hand.

"Well, this is awkward." I say as I begin to insert my arms into the new shirt and button it up.

"I'm sorry should I leave." Peter says with his head bowed.

"Please don't. Let's not make this more awkward." I assured. "How can I help you? What happened to your other class?" I asked.

"It canceled. It seems the professor couldn't make it to that class either." Peter teases me.

"Hey, at least I made it." I defend myself. "So, I'm assuming you came for the presentation I promised earlier."

"Oh y-yes. I was hoping I can still get that." Peter answers while gripping his backpack tighter and blushing.

"You got it!" I go into another messy drawer to pull out a spare flash drive. I make a copy of the files and transfer them over to the flash drive. I pull out the flash drive and attempt to hand it over, but Peter's hand fumbles the drive and it falls on the floor. He bends down to pick up the flash drive and this time I get a glimpse of his boxers. They're endearing.

"Thanks, again Mr. Rogers." Peter says.

"You can call me Steve." We each reach out to shake hands. It's a firm handshake. We're still shaking. He still holding my right hand. We could've been done but he is lingering.


	3. Here is My Hesitation

He is still holding my hand. I don't know whose grasp is firmer. His or mine. I'm looking at his gaze and his eyes are locking with mine. His big brown kind eyes. What does he want?

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I ask Peter.

"I think there is a lot you could do for me" Peter responds.

"I think I know where this is going. I want to remind you of the university's code of ethics." I remind Peter. Peter lets go of my hand, puts his backpack down, and approaches me.

"It's only unethical if it's not consensual." Peter bites his lower lip. His body is pressing against mine. His face is just about buried into my chest. What is he trying to do? Could he tell I found him cute? Did I give myself away? Is he trying to earn extra credit this way?

"I have to admit the only reason I crashed into you this morning was so I could get your attention." Peter claims as he slides his hand around my crotch. It's official. I am hard. I am hard and I am about to ruin my career by becoming involved with a student. All on the first day. Peter takes off his shirt and reveals his tight, vigorous body.

"I guess this is happening." I grab his shorter, sprightly body by his torso and pull him in as I infiltrate his mouth with my tongue. He moans. I pick up Peter's body by his ass and he wraps his legs around my waist. I press his body onto the door behind him. I reach for the doorknob with my left hand and lock the door. Peter wraps his arms around my head and swallows my tongue deeper into his mouth. God he was hot. I am so hard, and my bulge is about to burst through my slacks. I need to take off my clothes. I lightly land him on his feet. I turn my back to him and unbutton the shirt I just put on. Peter began to disrobe from behind. He pulls down my shirt and cups my chest. He gropes me with intensity. He rubs my nipples with his thumbs. This feels amazing.

"Your nipples are so big and soft." Peter sighs. His hands keep sliding across my chest and my abs. He will grab my pecs with one hand and runs his nails across my abs with the other hand. He was younger than me, but he wasn't unexperienced. I can't believe I am risking everything I have for this one moment. I am hesitating. Maybe, I should stop? His hands are sliding down my abs and into my pants. He's wrapping his right hand around my cock and his left hand around my balls. He's not doing much. He's simply keeping me warm.

He withdraws his hands from pants and begins to unbuckle my belt from behind. He finishes unbuttoning my pants and pulls my pants down with haste. I turn around and he drops to his knees. This is the moment for me to say no. This is the moment for me to stop. This is the moment of no return. What do I do? Should I stop?


End file.
